


Whumptober #27: The Great Blizzard of 1918

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Angst, Caring, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Natural Disasters, Snow, Supply Runs, Tenderness, Whumptober 2020, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: When the worst blizzard in London's history hits, the residents of London scramble to find safety indoors, but for some unfortunate souls they lack that luxury. In the aftermath of a vicious storm, unprovoked acts of kindness pop up around the city as Jonathan makes his rounds to ensure the safety of his patients and friends.
Relationships: Charlotte Ashbury/Louise Teasdale, Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Whumptober #27: The Great Blizzard of 1918

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memento_Mori2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_Mori2/gifts).



The greatest snowstorm to ever hit London, that’s what it had been called. An unprecedented catastrophic force of nature that raged relentlessly for days, battering windows and doors with a thick blanket of snow and ice. The roads had been closed by the massive drifts that cleverly hid the vehicles parked along the sides until only the mirrors and roofs poked through the piles. Chimneys were a concern, buried under the weight, the fear of unstable roofs caving in or leaking. Freezing temperatures that plummeted further each night and a terrifying shortage of food and wood had struck the poorer districts. The sick and infirm could no longer make their way to seek medical care as the snow piled up and Milton was unable to reach them. Their own ambulance, the last hope they had against the bitter weather, had failed to so much as start in the frozen temperatures.

“What are we going to do?” Nurse Hawkins panicked as the second night into this storm kept many of the staff from leaving at the end of their shifts. Jonathan and Dr. Strickland had dragged the old cots from the upper floor storage rooms, setting up temporary beds for the staff without an office or a place to properly rest.

“There isn’t much we really can do I’m afraid.” Dr. Swansea admitted, wringing his hands together nervously as he peered through the windows past the heaps of snow that cluttered the gates. Milton and Dr. Tippets had taken turns shoveling the worst of it away despite Nurse Branagan’s concerns that the elder man shouldn’t be taxing himself like that. 

Jonathan shared the same concerns as the staff, though his fears were for the people trapped out in the bitterly cold weather. It would only prove to worsen. It didn’t take much for him to make up his mind though it never really did to begin with when the safety of others came into question.

“Jonathan, you really shouldn’t risk venturing out there.” Swansea had warned but his worries fell on deaf ears.

“I have a duty to my patients, Edgar, and unlike the rest of you, I am not at risk of falling ill or freezing to death.” Jonathan answered simply, his fingers working quickly to place his scarf around his neck and pull on a pair of gloves. He needn’t truly wear them but the image of human vulnerability was still a necessity, especially in this weather. Swansea frowned as Jonathan made for the balcony doorway and slipped away in a wisp of shadows, shutting the door behind himself on the way out.

The ekon was careful to avoid the streets that would inevitably slow him down. Taking to the rooftops, he spied one of the concerns that made him worry so much. Taking a moment to kick the chunks of ice and heaps of snow away from the chimneys, he quickly cleared the way, jumping from one rooftop to the next as he checked on the occupants within. It was further into Whitechapel that he noticed a peculiar site. As the fat white flakes fell in quick succession, the unmistakable sound of McCullum reached his ears.

Pausing in the midst of clearing yet another ice clogged opening, Jonathan eavesdropped on the men that spread out with shovels and buckets in hand. 

“Alright lads!” McCullum clapped his gloved hands together and shouted through the protective scarf keeping his face and neck warm. “We just need to clear this street then we’ll change over.” The men looked soaking wet and bitterly cold but still a lively bunch as they hooted and hollered to keep their spirits up in the chillwind that battered their backs and faces. All of them were bundled up until only their eyes peered out at the dreary streets of slush and ice. By the looks of it, they had already cleared out several streets, cutting dutifully through the drifts that kept the residents blocked in. McCullum was no stranger amidst it all as he carried a shovel in hand and paused to stretch his back out with a creaky groan.

Not wishing to interrupt the hunters as they worked, Jonathan made a quick detour to skirt around them. He ventured further into Whitechapel, scanning the streets for any wayward stragglers that shouldn’t be milling about in this god forsaken weather. He was relieved to find Mr. Nithercott had enough sense to vacate the cemetery and return home. Camellia had closed her shop for a few days, leaving a note on the entryway door informing her patrons of the change.

Ms. Popa and Mr. Darby were also absent, along with Mr. Palmer and his son, who presumably returned to their homes to weather the storm and hopefully weren't encountering any worse arguments. Mrs. Shun made no appearance and Mr. Lewis as well as Mr. Whitaker had taken to common sense for once in their lives and left their usual posts. He checked in on Mr. Peterson and his son Harry, the latter had been suffering from a mild cough which was due to a small case of asthma. With the right prescription, proper rest and some care, he would be better in a matter of days. Mr. Peterson was relieved to hear the news no matter how hardened and distant he attempted to come off as, Jonathan caught the way his shoulders relaxed and the hard line of his mouth gave a little.

"If I may inquire?" He spoke up as he made his way to leave their abode. Joe raised a brow at the doctor, arms folded across his chest, a welcome change from the usual fists at his side that he once approached Jonathan with upon their first encounters.

"What is it doc?"

"I noticed the streets around here have been cleared of most of the snow. Did city workers make their way out here today?" He gestured with a nod of his head towards the window. 

"Nah, that one group that runs round here at night has been working all day. Priwen I think they're called. They've cleared from here to Stonebridge, and supposedly out towards the quarantine fence of the West End." He scratched at his jaw thoughtfully. "A miniature military they are. Impressive work I'll admit. I've thought about tossing a hand in but with ma boy sick…" He trailed off.

"I understand, Mr. Peterson. You take care of your family first." Jonathan assured gently. "I'll take my leave. I have many more patients to check on before my shift ends."

"Oi, if you hear any news about the Night Shelter, pass it along will ya? I heard from Barrett that they're completely snowed in."

"Really? I'll be sure to check on Mr. Hampton and his flock by the end of the night." Jonathan promised, a nagging sense of worry clawed at him now that he thought about it. Sean had kept the shelter going with force of will and determination alone. He feared for the Sad Saint’s ability to emerge through this storm unscathed.

As he left, Jonathan made his way towards the West End, bypassing the usual haunt that the Swansborough siblings have claimed, finding the stand empty and buried in the snow. It was strange for the ekon, seeing the streets blanketed in heavy layers of white and the filthy grey heaps that had been piled along the ditches and gutters from Priwen’s efforts. The light dusting that replaced the snow from the day earlier was a small hindrance compared to the alleys buried and hidden by the mounds.

He would climb in quick jumps to the rooftops and scan with intuitive eyes for any signs of trouble for the nearby occupants. A few chimneys needed clearing and he spotted one roof that had recently given way but the house was empty. He searched the nooks and crannies and found a few stragglers, cold and desperately huddled around a small poorly maintained fire. They were wary of his approach at first, but Jonathan spoke sympathetically and directed them to Nurse Crane’s dispensary. Thanks to Priwen, that had been cleared of the obstruction with a sign on Mr. Petrscu’s front door beckoning the needy to approach and seek shelter to ward off the bitter weather.

Satisfied that the district was nestled safely away behind closed doors, he had another concern to see to. Beyond the wall, he found the West End was unsurprisingly absent of the wall of snow he had been expecting to find. The streets were cleared almost meticulously so, which lent to the thought that the local services employed by the district had kept a busy schedule all day to clear the hindrance. He was grateful, truly given that his family and friends were also facing this calamity, but to see the entire district cleared with precision was an upsetting thought knowing for a fact that it wouldn’t spread beyond those carefully constructed walls meant to keep the less fortunate out of sight and out of mind.

Despite the weather, Carolyne’s shop was still open, as were several of the small bistros and shops within the market. Mr. Russells’ little store was also open and tending to customers as it would appear. He was surprised to find Miss Charlotte and Ms. Teasdale together as they departed the store with their arms full of packages.

“Oh, Dr. Reid!” Of course Charlotte would be the first to spy him from down the street, even through the bitter wind that blew carrying clouds of flakes that assaulted their eyes. They squinted through the flurry and waved him over with gloved hands and scarves tied around their faces like brightly colored knitted manes. 

“Good evening, Charlotte. Ms. Teasdale.” Jonathan greeted casually, a smile far warmer than the fickle weather graced his face though that wasn’t necessarily a hard won victory this evening. “Pardon my boldness in saying, wouldn’t it be much more pleasant indoors?”

Charlotte smiled at Jonathan and lifted the bags in her arms in answer as Louise spoke up. “Of course Dr. Reid. This bloody weather is bitter. We’re just picking up something for supper.”

“Louise is staying with me this evening. They’re saying it's only going to get worse so we’re preparing to stay in for the next few days.” Charlotte swayed with that carefree innocences Jonathan had mistakenly fallen for and landed under the webs of her playful trickery. He was well aware and knowledgeable of her attempts now and navigated them with expert care though she tried less and less as time progressed. 

“What about you, Dr. Reid?” Louise inquired, nudging a shoulder in his direction as she shook her head to move a stray bang from her brow. “You can’t possibly be doing rounds in this weather?”

“Rain or snow, sickness does not take a break no matter what weather conditions inconvenience us. I shall continue to tend to those who need it until I am no longer able.” Jonathan purred.

“Wow, you’re really devoted.” Louise preened. “Impressive as always, Dr. Reid. Just don’t forget to take a break and warm yourself up.”

“I shall keep that in mind. I better not keep you wonderful ladies waiting in these horrid conditions. Stay inside and stay safe.” He called.

“We will.” Charlotte called back as they continued down the street in the direction of her small apartment around the corner. Satisfied, Jonathan headed for his own front steps when movement caught his eye. It was across the street where a huddled hump was sitting near the gates of Ascalon club, tucked against the stonework to avoid the brunt of the wind. He peered through the clumps of snow that collected on his eyelashes, blinking quickly to disperse them as he approached slowly.

The figure was larger than a stray animal and dressed poorly for the weather. What he had assumed to be a coat had been nothing more than a tarp haphazardly wrapped like a makeshift shawl and hooded over the head of a familiar filthy face. With blue lips and cheeks so red they looked burnt by the cold, Jonathan was shocked and then immediately concerned. “Miss Billows?” Jonathan blurted, extending his own hand towards her as she huddled further away, flinching at the sound of her name.

“Miss Billows, it's me, Dr. Reid. Are you alright?” Jonathan took a meeker stance as not to frighten the woman anymore than she already was. Crouching to her height slowly coaxed her away from the corner if but for a brief moment. A strong wind forced her back to her huddle as she shivered, a hard full body spasm.

"D-doctor R-R-Reid-d-d." Her teeth chattered as she forced the acknowledgement out. 

"Would you mind coming with me, Miss Billows? I can take you someplace safe and warm." Jonathan carefully formed each word, slow for her as he took her cold hands in his. Unfortunately, he couldn't warm them with his own body as he feared his dead habit made it hard to keep his own body moving in this weather.

"Sssssafe? Fromm-mum hhhimm?" She stumbled through her words as she worked around simple syllables made more complex as her temperature started to drop.

"Yes, Miss Billows. Safe and warm. Come with me." He urged, gently pulling her to her feet. She weighted practically like nothing, all skin and bones beneath the ragged clothing as he nearly carried her across the street to his own home. She didn't appear all that lucid, failing to track their brief trip until she was stumbling up steps and groping his arm for support. Jonathan wrapped a secure arm around her waist as he stepped inside. They were greeted at the door by Avery who met Jonathan with the usual relief and delight, his routine response was derailed by his additional guest.

"Good heavens, Mr. Jonathan, is she alright?" Avery blurted, reaching a hand out to help guide the young woman to the parlor where a fire crackled gluttonously in the fireplace. The room was considerably warmer, a satisfying wall that he happily joined the joys of as he thawed his limbs.

"She needs to warm up slowly Avery." Jonathan began, passing on his directions to the elder man. She was dangerously close to freezing to death but hopefully with some devoted care and a warm meal, she'll make a full recovery. Jonathan watched with pride as Avery took her hand carefully in his and directed her along, leaving on his lonesome to peruse the house and sussed out where his mother had taken up her usual spot in the parlor. The book she had been reading earlier was now resting on the side table, her glasses folded up as she rested her eyes. A blanket was tucked around her waist, and a knitted shawl draped around her shoulders.

Jonathan rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to stir quietly and lift her head to meet his gaze. Her greyng eyes were bleary from the weariness of the day and the troubles of her aging body. She clasped a hand over his, recognizing his striking gaze and returning it with a fond smile.

“Oh, Jonathan, you’re freezing.” That was an understatement if there ever was one as she coaxed her fragile fingers through his beard and shook the ice that had gathered on it away. Jonathan felt a little self conscious about the shabby state he was in, with the bitter wind whipping at his cheeks and leaving no evidence behind. His hands were stiff with the cold that ghosted through the thin clothing. As long as he kept moving, he hoped he wouldn’t need to worry about the temperature’s effects on his undead body. It would appear that could hold it off for only so long as the numbers plummeted dangerously.

“I’m alright mother. I’m warming up now. Just wanted to stop by and ensure you and Avery are alright.” He smiled, dropping to kneel by her side as he took her hands in his gloved grasp. He was thankful for the additional layer separating them from physical contact. She wouldn’t stop worrying if she knew just how cold he really was. “Are you well mother?”

She patted his hand fondly. “I’m alright. My bones ache but you know how it is these days.” That he did. That was why she remained on his mind since he woke up earlier in the evening to the news that the simple storm they had all ignored had been found worse than ever anticipated.

“I’m pleased to hear that.” Jonathan assured. “Mother, there is a guest I brought home with me. She is a troubled young woman who was out on the street in this appalling weather. Could you and Avery keep an eye on her for me?”

“Oh, of course darling. Of course. She’ll be safe and sound right here.” She chimed, a new burst of life sparking at the promise of a guest to keep lively conversation with. Jonathan wasn’t sure how lively it would actually end up being given that Miss Billows was far from a conversationalist but he had no fear as his mother was capable of talking enough for the both of them.

“Thank you.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sucked in a breath, a sudden sharp gasp as her fingers lifted to caress his cheek. Jonathan cringed inwardly as the realization dawned on her. “I’m going to go make a pot of tea for our guest while Avery gets her situated. Would you like some mother?”

“Jonathan.” She spoke softly, pulling him closer despite his efforts to excuse himself. 

“I’m fine.” He assured her, taking her hand away from his face as she pressed her knuckles against his pale cheek. His smile was strained now, working harder to persuade her that there wasn’t anything amiss at the moment.

“I may be old, Jonathan, but I am far from foolish.” She prompted, causing a childlike embarrassment to rise to the esteemed doctor’s face. He shrank back sheepishly and bowed his head.

“I would never think such a thought about you mother, but I want you to trust me when I say I’m alright.” He clasped a gloved hand over hers and smiled sympathetically. She stared into those pale eyes, searching the truth in the face of her beloved little boy behind the proud and confident doctor she raised. Seeming satisfied, she nodded.

“I understand. I just want what is best for you my sweet boy.” She brushed her fingers over his cheekbone fondly.

“I’ll go get that tea.” Jonathan drew away gently as she rescinded her touch and spread her fingers over to flatten out the blankets. He gave one last glance back into the room before heading for the kitchen to start a kettle on. By the time he returned to the parlor, Miss Billows had joined his mother with a large blanket drawn around herself as Emelyne regaled her with fond stories that kept the anxious woman enthralled and relaxed. Her gentle demeanor did wonders for the young woman which soothed Jonathan’s worries as he poured a cup of tea for each of them.

He stayed long enough to check Miss Billows over for any lingering health concerns and spoke with her about what led her to remain outdoors in such a state. Relieved that she had a clean bill of health and assured that Avery had their care handled, he made his way to the door to leave. Avery made an abrupt call of his name, beckoning Jonathan’s attention towards the kitchen door as the butler rushed towards him with two large thermos’. One filled with coffee and the other filled with a hot soup he had been preparing for their guest.

“I know I can’t persuade you to stay Mr. Jonathan so here. To keep you warm while you work.” He passed the containers over to the doctor who schooled the empathetic smile that graced his lips. His shoulders relaxed as he nodded, reminded of late night study sessions and Avery’s doting hand at his back as he urged his younger charge to eat something properly and get to bed in a timely manner.

“Thank you Avery. I really appreciate all you’ve done for me.”

“Of course Mr. Jonathan.” Avery nodded and shut the door behind the doctor as the wind pelted the glass. He made his way down the street, just tucking the containers inside his coat pocket for the time being when he spotted a familiar beanstalk figure with shoulders hunched, shivering and foolishly attempting to warn the populace of vampires in weather this ghastly. At least he had sense enough to wear gloves and a scarf but Jonathan fretted as snow clung to Clarence’s hair and the bitter chill turned his ears and cheeks a dangerous shade of red. He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand and sniffled against the cold as he peered through the blizzard to focus on the snowy paths quickly growing deeper by the hour.

“Clarence.” Jonathan called from behind the man, causing him to startle and nearly slip on the slushy sidewalk. Jonathan caught him by the arm and guided him to steady his feet. “What on earth are you doing all the way out here? Why aren’t you home with Venus?”

“I need to tell them, Jonny. Now more than ever, they should be wary.” Clarence attempted to convince the ekon who was well aware that no human or ekon in their right mind would be out in this weather. 

“Clarence, you have little to worry about.” Jonathan sighed. “You read the same documents I had. They are cold lifeless creatures of blood. Blood, which under conditions of extreme cold such as this, will freeze. Any predator with half a mind would be out of this weather and save the hunting for another day.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re right. When you put it like that, Jonny.” Clarence deflated a bit as he peered around the empty streets and shivered miserably. “I just want to do my part and help.”

“I understand that Clarence.” Jonathan rested his hands on his friend’s shoulders, a reassuring twist of his lips as he dusted the snow from his shoulders and adjusted his scarf to tuck better around his throat. “You can help by keeping yourself safe from all of this.”

“But Jonny-” Clarence turned into his friend’s sudden embrace as Jonathan looped his arms around him and pulled him close. Clarence fell quiet and pressed his face into Jonathan’s chest, shielded by the broad stretch of shoulder that protected him from the snow. “Okay Jonny. Okay.” The quiet submission was a warm relief for Jonathan as he drew away, keeping an arm around his friend’s shoulders as he escorted back to the safety of his home. Venus was nowhere to be found as he walked Clarence up the steps and steadied him when they were slick and dangerous.

He shared one final parting glance as he watched his friend go through the motions of peeling off each layer of fabric and move further into the warm den of his home. Jonathan turned away and quickly vanished in a wisp of shadows, taking to the rooftops as he navigated his way through the winding London streets back towards the direction he last spotted Geoffrey. In the hours since, he noted that Priwen had made a sizable dent in the onslaught of snow that drifted over the streets in haphazard tidal waves.

They sliced through the offending drifts with dedication as a new group cut the tide and fought back with valiant effort. A song danced on the wind as they piped up like sailors at sea, an older tune that Jonathan had heard sung in merriment before. A working tune, presumably of Irish or Scottish origin. Under the whistle of the wind, he could make out Geoffrey’s determined words muttering along as their shovels worked. It wasn’t hard to find the Priwen leader with this bright red scarf tucked around his face with snow packed against his shoulders and knees where he trudged through the ditches and hunched his shoulders up to fend off the ticklish chill that sprinkled the back of his neck and crusted the messy bangs of his hair.

Jonathan slipped through shadows and reappeared in the narrow alley adjacent to the hunter’s position. He leaned a little around the corner and whistled at him, pulling Geoffrey’s gaze towards his corner. The hunter turned back to inspect his men, all of them had their faces turned towards their tasks, too swept up in staying warm with motion to notice his temporary disappearance. He carefully picked his way through the snow and tugged his scarf away from his mouth once they were shielded by the alley.

“Aye, noticed ya lurking about Reid.” Geoffrey mused as he inspected the ekon with a cursious scan. “Surprised yer still moving in this shite.”

“I managed to stay warm as I visited my patients.” He shrugged dismissively and smiled. “I’ll make due, Geoffrey. Here, a gift for your efforts.” He dug into his coat pocket while Geoffrey squinted in the dark to inspect what exactly the doctor had up his sleeve this time. A brow perked in surprise as Jonathan handed over the two thermos’. 

“Compliments of Avery. You’ve worked hard and your efforts are to be rewarded but do be certain you rest soon.” Jonathan offered, placing a gentle hand against Geoffrey’s shoulder. He could already imagine the damage the repetitive activity was doing to the younger man. He wasn’t as young as he used to be and the hunter needed to care for his body lest it give out on him prematurely.

“Aye, we’re just finishing up with this street then the lads will call it a night. O’Connor has the next crew ready to replace us.” Geoffrey hiked a gloved hand over his shoulder at the cluster of men still singing their hearts out as they worked.

“Shifts and rotation. Clever.” Jonathan hummed. “Do take care though Geoffrey. I’d worry if you caught your death out here.”

“I’ll be fine Reid.” Geoffrey assured him as he raised the thermos of coffee with a smile. Jonathan couldn’t hide the grin that spread on his lips and he certainly couldn’t deny himself the stroke of courage he had mustered on the spot as Geoffrey reached up to draw his scarf back up. He stole a kiss, a chaste taste of the elusive hunter and his equally as fretful lips. Jonathan stepped into Geoffrey’s space, slotting them together as Geoffrey’s back hit the wall, his fingers fisting up into the front of Reid’s coat. They parted a moment later, breathless and flustered.

“Christ Reid. Get yer arse back to Pembroke before I have to drag you out of a snowbank like the bloody leech-sicle you are.” 

Jonathan snorted in amusement and nodded. “Alright. I’m on my way. Stay safe my dear hunter.”

“Stay out of trouble, Reid.” He smirked. “I know that’s a longshot request but I believe it should be doable for someone in yer state.”

Jonathan nodded and slipped away, catching the brief glimpse of Geoffrey as he drew his scarf back up and cradled the thermos’ to his chest. The crunch of snow followed him as he faded into the shadows of the early morning and made his final journey for the night back towards the Pembroke.


End file.
